robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
The Neo-Avant Institution Headquarters
The Neo-Avant Institution Headquarters (The NAI HQ) is the central headquarters of The Neo-Avant Institution. The facility mostly serving a decorative purpose within the company's operations. There have been five versions of the NAI HQ. Overview The Neo-Avant Institution Headquarters is used primarily for commemorative events, such as a business meeting, or nostalgic reflection. It is used to showcase the NAI filmography and power of the company. Traditionally, the headquarters would be a place for social events such as a celebratory party, or commemoration of achievement after a filming session. Contemporary uses mainly include meeting with new potential business partners or actresses and actors for the first time. The headquarters serves a decorative purpose, as most of the main operations of the company take place on third-party platforms such as Skype and Roblox Private Messages. Version 1 The first version of the Neo-Avant Institution Headquarters featured a series of rooms loosely connected together with two hallways at either end of the main lobby area where display cases from a variety of main characters from DonValuta's filmography were present. A cafeteria area, with offices, a meeting room, and offices for the prime minister, vice president, and president were included in the design of the headquarters. This version was ultimately abandoned in favor of a more complex and contemporary design. Version 2 Version 2 of The Neo-Avant Institution was met with controversy as it mirrored similar features and architecture details found in Neverwakening Productions Headquarters. The place was disliked-bombed by Neverwakening members because of this, and soured the relationship between the two business partners. While it was a vast improvement over version 1, the building suffered from excess space and inefficient use of lighting. The building was two-stories, with a wide surface area. There were the previous offices from version 1 with the inclusion of a writers room and a cafe area to replace the cafeteria, as well as a storage room. Version 3 After the controversy of Version 2, the NAI company reverted back to Version 1's headquarters design and continued it for quite some time. In early 2015, a final design was attempted, that would remake Version 2 into a more unique structure. The building was smaller than version 2's surface area, and only 1 floor, but it also removed the writers room and storage room, and made more space for display cases. The prime minister and vice presidential office were removed. This version was not in service for very long as the company soon shutdown not too long afterwards. Version 4 Version 4 of the NAI HQ was completed on November 7, 2015. It was a very small building, with two floors. A lobby area, meeting room, balcony, presidential office space, and lounging area made up the interior of the building. This version of the headquarters was soon abandoned when a working model of version 3 was discovered. Version 5 The current version of The Neo-Avant Institution Headquarters is dubbed version 5, and it is a re-edited version of version 3. This version contains the presidential office, a prime minister and vice presidential offices, a meeting room, a lobby area, a cafeteria, and a restroom facility. Inside the building are model statues of an assortment of main characters from all of DonValuta's filmography, most kept in display cases, and others freely placed outside of them. Two drinking machines, a wall of posters from DonValuta's filmography, another wall of posters that were handpicked by the president, and a pong game complete the memorabilia inside the building. Category:Places Category:Headquarters